Fiona I der Hondenland
Fiona,Victoria,Mary, (Polen, 15 augustus 2003 - Hermelijnenpaleis,York, 11 juli 2007), was van 2003 tot haar dood in 2007 Koningin der Hondenland en regeerde onder de naam Fiona I. Ze was de eerste Koningin van Hondenland. En ze is de eerste 'Koning' van Hondenland. Ze heeft 1426 dagen op de troon gezeten. Ze was van het huis Poznansk. Na haar dood is de familienaam veranderdt in; Het Huis York. Jeugd Fiona werd op 15 augustus 2003 geboren in Polen. Midden augustus 2003 kwam ze per trein naar Nederland. Kinderen Fiona adopteerde 2 kinderen: Koning Toby I ( 25 november 2006 ) Boris van het Verenigd Hondenrijk ( 6 juni 2007 ) Koningschap Vanaf haar geboorte was ze de Koningin der Hondenland. Koningin Fiona I is op 3 september 2003 gekroond in het Hermelijnenpaleis. Fiona I heeft 1426 dagen op de troon gezeten. De koningin regeerde van 13 december 2006 tot haar dood op 11 juli 2007 onder regentschap. Van 13 december tot 1 februari 2007 was Groothertog Nicolaas III regent, van 1 februari tot 25 mei was Groothertog Nicolaas IV regent en van 25 mei tot 11 juli was toenmalig Prins Toby regent. Sinds haar dood is Prins Toby koning. Fiona I had twee hodames; Barones Beatrice von Hermelin en Gravin Petronella von Dohrnlehn. (zie; Barones von Hermelin & Graafschap von Dohrlehn) Titels De Koningin heeft vanaf haar geboorte tot haar dood verschillende titels gedragen, zoals; *'Koning der Hondenland' (2003-2007) *'Gravin van Poznansk' (2003-2007) Overlijden Op 11 juli 2007 rond 11:00 uur overleed ze aan de gevolgen van stress. Op 20 juli 2007 zijn haar as en stoffelijke resten begraven op de Koninklijke Begraafplaats achter in de Koninklijke tuin van het Hermelijnenpaleis. Voor de verhuizig in 2009 naar het nieuwe Koninklijk Paleis is ze opgegraven en naar het nieuwe paleis gebracht waar ze tot haar bijzetting in november 2014 opgebaard heeft gelegen. Bijzetting Op 1 november 2014 zijn haar stoffelijke resten in een kist bijgezet in het Koninklijke Mausoleum. Ze is de eerste die in het Koninklijke Mausoleum kwam te liggen.Bij de bijzetting waren Koning Toby I,Koningin Roxy,Prins Boris en Kroonprinses Coco aanwezig. Tijdens de dienst werd er traditie getrouw muziek gespeeld van Henry Purcell. Op 8 juni 2017 werd de tombe van Koningin Fiona I geopend voor onderzoek. In een verslag over de opening van de tombe werd het volgende verteld; 'Bij het openen van de tombe zagen we dat de kist er precies hetzelfde uit ziet als toen de kist in de tombe werd neergedaald. De roze roos die tijdens de bijzetting van drie jaar geleden op de kist werd gelegd is geel verkleurd en ziet er verrot uit. De zalf die in de vorm van een kruis op de kist werd gesmeerd is nog goed te zien. Bij het openen van de kist zagen wij dat de gehele binnenkant verrot is, inclusief het lichaam, de bloemen en de bekleding.' Na het onderzoek werd ook de muurtombe van Prinses Fiona geopend, de dochter van Koning Toby I en Koningin Roxy IV. De kist van de Prinses werd bijgezet naast de kist van haar oma, Koningin Fiona I. Vanaf nu liggen grootmoeder en kleindochter samen in één tombe. Koning(in) der Hondenland 2003 - 2007 opvolger: Koning Toby I 2007 - heden - - - Koningen der Hondenland Koningin Fiona I * Koning Toby I